


Insatiable

by bestGuesses, leangreencastielmachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Endverse Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) Talks Dirty, Clones, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester In Love, Dean Winchester is a Dumbass, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shotgunning, Slut Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Some Humor, Stoner Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Endverse Castiel, dean is dickprived, double anal penetration ;), eating ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leangreencastielmachine/pseuds/leangreencastielmachine
Summary: Castiel is insatiable, and Dean loves it.





	1. In Which Dean's Fantasizing Actually Gets Him Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to leangreencastielmachine for editing this because honestly the comments are the highlight of my life  
update: so there's gonna be about 3 parts to this because im a slut for endverse ty

Castiel was insatiable. It happened sometime after he fell from grace, and if Dean could recall correctly, after he started with the drugs. Dean couldn’t find it in himself to blame Cas; they _ were _ in the midst of the apocalypse, after all. He could still vividly recall the first time he had walked in on Cas in the midst of it.

Dean had just been minding his own business, doing his rounds to make sure everyone was alive. When he stepped near Cas’ small area, he heard low panting and moaning. Dean wasn’t sure what the hell he was expecting, but it was not to find his best friend balls deep in some girl who he was _ fairly _ certain he had fucked numerous times. And Cas, the shithead, had smiled and offered for him to join!   
  


Dean respectfully declined.

That sure as hell didn’t mean that he didn’t add it to his spank bank, though. As wrong as it felt, seeing his super hot best friend in the middle of sex was just something that his brain couldn’t turn down. So yeah, there was a possibility that when he shoved his hands down his pants that night, he was imagining himself on Cas instead of her.

Sue him.

It became a much more common thing, too. Cas had no concept of warning _ anyone _, and his sexual habits seemed mostly spontaneous. One second, Dean could be checking in on him casually talking to a girl about chakras or whatever shit he was into, and the next, he’d be going to Dean because he also seemed to have no concept of how the hell to use a condom. Thankfully, there were no pregnancies, but Dean made sure to pick birth control up whenever he could. Cas, however, compromised.

Dean almost shit himself when he saw Cas bending another man over a table. Cas was either too stoned to notice, or too horny to care, but Dean had never fled a room faster. Somehow, seeing that only made Dean even _ more _ envious, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t even possible. He had no idea how the hell Cas managed to fuck every able person in the camp _ but _ him. Even when Cas teasingly asked him if he wanted to join, Dean declined.

He really hoped that Cas was just teasing. Not because he _ didn’t _ want to have sex with him, although he was fairly certain that would come with numerous emotional repercussions. No, Dean was hoping he was teasing because he had turned Cas down every time. He had always been tempted to say yes, just to see what would happen, but he always ended up stopping himself.

It was infuriating for him, to say the least. He knew he was bringing it upon himself, and God knew what kind of mixed signals he was sending Cas, but the last thing he needed was to remember his feelings for him. Things were complicated enough, and Dean wasn’t sure he even possessed the emotional capacity to handle the pining, so he figured it was for the best that they didn’t have anything going on. 

That didn’t mean there weren’t close calls.

Occasionally, he’d stop by Cas’ and get high with him. It was a guilty pleasure, and he enjoyed spending time with Cas. He always pretended to forget the intimate touches coming from Cas, but the lingering feeling of Cas’ fingers tracing up his thigh sent shivers down his spine. And maybe Cas made a few moves while Dean was sober, but it was better he didn’t mention them. 

After all, who knew how the gentle ghosting of Cas’ fingers over his neck and face would affect Dean.

Dean avoided it all, and maybe he indulged in a few of the same habits. And maybe he got off knowing he was fucking the same people Cas had, but nobody really had to know. The girls involved seemed happy enough. The mindless fucking was good, sure, but he wanted more. Hell, he had begun to experiment with himself.

Nobody needed to know.

Dean spent quite a few late nights tracing his spit slick fingers over his hole, stroking his cock as he teased at his own entrance. He’d always imagined it was Cas, but it was never quite the same as actually feeling the touch of another person. He still learned to love the stretch of his fingers and the zing of pleasure whenever he found his prostate. It wasn’t long before he started supplying lube for himself, ignoring the questioning glances from whoever was on supply runs with him. Even when Cas found a bottle in his drawer, he just lied and said he’d been trying anal with girls.

  
Dean knew damn well that Cas knew better, and that only seemed to determine him further. He knew Cas would stop the second he asked, but he found that he didn’t _ want _ Cas to stop. He let him flirt, and hell, he even indulged him a few times by flirting back. It wasn’t long before Dean established that Cas was _ not _ joking, and he was running out of excuses to avoid his rekindling feelings. Not that the fire there had ever gone out, he just burdened himself with so much other stuff that it became a less pressing issue. Cas didn’t seem to realize what Dean was attempting, and the flirting continued. Dean stopped by more often, and that was where he found himself one late night, watching smoke billow out of Cas’ mouth in a white cloud.

“So, what brings you here?" he asked with a cocked brow, holding his blunt between two loose fingers.

“My feet,” Dean answered simply. Cas rolled his eyes with a grin, blowing some smoke in Dean’s face.

Cas chuckled at that, “Oh really, my fearless leader? What’s goin’ on, you wanna get high or something?”

“Am I not allowed to spend some time with my best friend?” Dean asked innocently, sitting back on Cas’ plush carpet with his legs curled under him. Cas hummed with a chuckle, holding the joint out for Dean.

“You’re allowed to spend time with me. At 3 in the morning, though?" he smiled as Dean took a hit before handing the joint back.

“‘T’s not like I have a very forgiving schedule,” Dean said, stretching out a bit. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“Is this some sort of post-apocalyptic booty call?”

Dean blushed as Cas laughed.

“God, you’re cute when you’re flustered,” Cas grinned.

“Good thing I’m not flustered. Pass it,” Dean demanded. 

Cas smirked as he handed him the blunt. “You’re bossy tonight,” he hummed. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “What, you gonna put me in my place?” he asked. 

Cas looked at Dean, his gaze darkening. A grin tilted the corners of his lips as he met Dean’s eyes. 

“I just might.”

Dean raised an inquisitive brow, he was intrigued, “And how do you plan on doing that, Castiel?”

“If you stick around, I might let you find out,” Cas took the blunt, taking a hit before stretching out a bit, looking Dean up and down with a grin.

“I look forward to it, then,” Dean smirked, adjusting himself so he was spreading his legs, just enough to be suggestive. Cas’ look darkened as he exhaled the smoke, taking a final hit before putting it out to the side, leaving the joint in a small ashtray on his table. He stood slowly before walking over, burying his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. He stopped in front of Dean, looking down at him. Dean met his eye, looking straight up.

“Get on your feet,” Cas ordered simply.

“‘m not in the mood for standing.”

Cas crouched down in front of him, cupping his jaw as he looked Dean right in the eye.

“_ Stand _ ,” he repeated in a growl. Dean smirked, fully intending to push some of Cas’ buttons. He stood slowly. Cas followed, standing incredibly close to him. Dean could practically feel Cas’ heat, his gaze radiating control. Dean really hadn’t expected Cas to be _ that _dominant, especially while high, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to complain.

“What’s next, angel?” Dean asked. Cas somehow stepped even closer, snaking his arms around Dean’s body before digging his fingers under the belt of his jeans.

“This,” Cas stated before pulling Dean flush against his body, kissing him. Dean’s hands flew to Cas’ upper arms, gripping the fabric of his shirt as he reciprocated it enthusiastically. Cas tasted of weed and something else that was utterly indescribable, and Dean craved to taste more. Cas opened his mouth, deepening the kiss when Dean did the same. Cas began to grind against him, nipping at Dean’s bottom lip as he trailed a hand up to curl in Dean’s hair.

“Holy fuck,” Dean rasped against Cas’ parted lips, inhaling sharply. Cas grinned as he pressed his hardening cock against Dean’s, grinding through denim. The friction of the fabric was a bit uncomfortable, but the movement was absolutely amazing. Cas moved his hand down to Dean’s ass, delivering a firm squeeze before moving to work on his belt, all while kissing him. Cas tossed the belt to the side, discarding it as he inched closer to Dean, a firm hand on either side of his chest as the back of Dean’s knees met the bed, leaving him falling back breathlessly.

“You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this moment,” Cas smirked, tugging at the buttons of his shirt. He managed to pop them all free before shrugging the light fabric off of his shoulders, crawling forward and onto the bed. He sat in Dean’s lap, slipping his jackets off before tugging at his shirt. As soon as Dean was topless, Cas’ hands were roaming over bare skin, tweaking over nipples and gently digging his nails into Dean’s sides. Dean trembled under his touch, watching Cas with a certain intensity that Cas absolutely loved.

“You’re good at this,” Dean stated as Cas moved a hand up to cup Dean’s jaw, his thumb caught on Dean’s bottom lip as he grinned.

“Practice makes perfect,” Cas mumbled before leaning down to nip at Dean’s neck and collarbone, grinning when he found a certain spot _ just _ below Dean’s ear that made him gasp. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ back, feeling the soft expanse of warm skin that he had only been able to previously _ dream _ of having access to. And yeah, having a shirtless and horny Castiel on top of him was _ definitely _ the focus of quite a few wet dreams.

“C’mon Cas, pick up the pace. I love foreplay as much as the next guy, but I need more,” he whined. Cas rolled his eyes.

“Patience, Dean,” he replied, moving to kiss him before sitting up, working on the button of Dean’s pants. After some skillful one-handed maneuvers, Dean was in his underwear, spread out and already disheveled. Cas moved right under Dean’s navel, mouthing at the skin there as he moved to snap the waistband of Dean’s boxers with his teeth. Dean bit his lip, throwing his head back into the pillow as he spread his legs. Cas teased his underwear down, snapping the band against his hips a few more times before finally getting them off.

“You have any lube?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head as Cas cursed, looking around. He quickly stood, doing some sort of awkward boner waddle to grab a well-used bottle of lube before returning to Dean. He spurted some on his hand before moving to kiss Dean, wrapping a lube slick hand around Dean’s cock. He began to stroke slowly, watching as Dean gasped and arched his back, gripping the bedsheets with one hand and Cas’ hair with the other. Cas kept the pace slow, twisting his hand over the head and occasionally running his thumb over the slit. Dean hissed the first time he did it, clearly pleasantly surprised.

“Where- where the hell did you learn that?" he panted. Cas grinned.

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve,” he said as he moved his other hand to cup Dean’s balls, propping himself precariously upon a well-placed elbow. He gently squeezed before moving his hand back to press against Dean’s perineum. Dean whimpered, bucking his hips up as Cas pinned him back down with his arm, still stroking Dean’s leaking cock.

“Think you can get off just like this? All pretty and laid out for me?” Cas asked, moving to suck on Dean’s nipple.

“Want- want more-” Dean managed to choke out, shutting his eyes tightly momentarily before opening them once more, met with startling blue as Cas kissed him softly.

“If we do this again, I’ll give you more. Let’s start out easy, babe,” Cas nipped at Dean’s jaw, and with the way Cas was looking at him, he just _ couldn’t _ protest. He simply nodded obediently as Cas sped his strokes up, regularly flicking his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock and smearing the precum. Dean gave small, gasping breaths that ghosted over Cas’ cheek as Cas leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“So good for me. God, I bet you could cum without me even touching your cock. You could get off like that,” Cas grinned, “Maybe my fingers? Or my mouth?" he purred in Dean’s ear, and Dean nodded profusely as Cas gently squeezed his balls once more. Dean’s head was clouded from pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut as he took uneven breaths, his lips parted. Cas moved to kiss him, speeding up his strokes as fast as he could. Dean moaned into the kiss, lifting his hips desperately to be pushed over the edge. 

All it took was one flick of the thumb and a nibble of Dean’s lip to leave him seeing stars. His mouth was caught open as he tried desperately to stay quiet. When Dean came down from his climax, Cas had already cleaned him off, covering his body in light kisses. Dean was content for a moment before realizing that he really hadn’t given anything in return.

“Cas-" Dean began to say, but after that, he couldn’t find the words to finish his sentence. He instead pulled him in for a lingering kiss, unzipping Cas’ jeans before grabbing his still-hard cock through his underwear. He got a generous amount of lube on his hand before reaching under the waistband of Cas’ briefs, meeting warm flesh. He grabbed Cas’ cock, kissing him as he stroked him fast. Cas panted into his mouth. It didn’t take Cas long at all to cum in his underwear, gasping against Dean’s lips as he did so.

Once Cas regained his breath, he plopped down next to Dean, who began running a gentle hand through his hair. Cas sighed into the touch and soon managed to get a clear head. He stood up, quickly changing his underwear before laying back next to Dean, beginning to come down from his high.

“That was good,” Cas mumbled into Dean’s neck, clinging to his still naked body.

“I hardly did anything.”

“You hardly _ needed _ to do anything. You’re gorgeous when you’re cumming, Dean,” he stated.

The compliment left Dean’s cheeks tinted a rosy pink as he pressed a light kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Thank you, angel. Get some sleep, I can tell you’re tired,” Dean held him close. Cas hummed sleepily in response, and it wasn’t long at all before he was out like a light. Dean followed soon after, comfortable beside Cas.

***

The next morning, Dean was already gone by the time Cas woke up. He was a bit disappointed, but he wasn’t sure of what else he was expecting. He stood up, taking a few pills before rolling a joint and lighting it up. Cas blew the smoke into the air, glancing outside. It was still pretty early, so he just decided to wait it out. It wasn’t long before his usual group filed in, all sitting down and giggling. Cas sat back, smirking a bit to himself before starting their session.

Meanwhile, Dean raided an old home for supplies. The floorboards were creaky and moldy, and Dean was pretty sure he was infected with a good 30 diseases every time he took a step, but he also knew that it was necessary to pick supplies up.

“Everyone split up. Risa, we’ll go upstairs,” Dean said, “Chuck and Yeager, basement. Everyone else, main floor.” Everyone spread out around the house, and Dean walked into an abandoned bedroom.

The wallpaper was rotting and peeling, revealing discolored walls. Dean was pretty sure the bed was covered in blood, but he managed to salvage a few worn blankets. He moved to the attached bathroom, spotting a few bottles of pills. Only a small bottle of Tylenol wasn’t expired, but _ god _ knew that they definitely needed painkillers that weren’t alcohol. The group worked quickly before stepping out, Dean holding his raised gun as he kept a sharp eye out on the road. He wasn’t surprised to find a few crotes already on his ass, firing a few bullets into their heads before rushing into the truck, turning to Chuck and tossing him the keys.

“Drive, I got the crotes,” he said as he leaned out of a broken window, the rest of the group filing inside the vehicle as Dean shot at the party of the infected that were trailing them. He kept shooting until the crotes were just small specks on the horizon, turning to look out of the window. It wasn’t long before they were back at camp, dispersing their goods throughout the cabins as needed. 

Dean went to do his usual rounds, checking in on everyone. Everything seemed to be running smoothly; there hadn’t been any casualties while he was gone and everyone seemed to be in good spirits. He passed by a small group sitting around a fire, cracking a few beers and offering him one. Dean declined; he only drank when he had cause for celebration.

When Dean stopped in to check on Cas, he barged in on him covered in half-naked women. Dean gawked for a moment, watching as Cas pulled at a girl’s hair and kissed her _ hard _, the others rubbing wherever he could reach. 

Dean had never been more certain of his bisexuality. 

He stared for a moment before hastily dropping everything off. He made sure to be as silent as possible as he pushed back through the beads and stepped back outside. He was truly glad that Cas hadn’t noticed him, because Dean was certain that if Cas had offered for him to join, he’d accept.

Dean quickly retreated to his own cabin, shutting and locking the door behind himself before working on closing the numerous curtains and windows. When Dean was certain that he was safe, he laid a towel down over his bed and found the lube. Dean positioned himself comfortably on the bed, making sure the bottle of lube was in grabbing range. He then shut his eyes as he ran a hand under his shirt and over his chest, imagining it was Cas touching him. When he slipped his shirt off, he felt over the few hickeys Cas had left on him, teasing a hand over the button of his jeans.

“Cas-” he whined under his breath as he managed to get his pants off. He pinched at one of his nipples before moving his hand down to grab his cock through his underwear, biting his lip to stay quiet. He slipped a few nimble fingers under the waistband of his boxers, gently pressing down as he felt over the muscle and bone there. Dean eventually got annoyed enough with his underwear in the way to throw them off, leaving him nude and sprawled out. He grabbed the lube, covering his hand in a generous amount before working on stroking himself the same way that Cas had that previous night. He made soft whining noises as he squeezed his own thigh, his leg kicking up a bit every so often. Eventually, he moved his hand to get some lube on his cock and trailed a hand down to his hole, rubbing over his rim.

“Fuck-” Dean keened as he teased a finger at his entrance, tracing around his hole but never using enough pressure to push in. He twisted his hand over the head of his cock, making a desperate choked noise as he finally pressed a lube-slick finger inside, taking a short moment to get used to the sensation before slowly fucking himself. He bit his lip harder as he hooked his finger, searching for his prostate. As soon as he found it, he bucked his hips up with a moan far too loud to be comfortable with. 

Dean looked around, reluctantly taking his hands off of himself before standing. He walked over to his cabinet, going into the very back of his underwear drawer and grinning when he spotted a pair of satiny panties. He laid back down before stuffing them in his mouth, a small part of his brain hoping that Cas would somehow end up seeing him.

Dean got comfortable once more, pushing his finger back inside his hole before steadily jerking himself off. He lifted his hips before harshly dropping back down, trying desperately to ride his own finger. He pushed another inside, adjusting for a moment before returning to his quick pace, still stroking his cock. 

By the time he was adding a third finger, he was _ so _ damn close to the edge, repeatedly slamming his fingers into his prostate. He was pretty sure his lip would end up swollen from how hard he was biting it, but he was also sure that Cas would think it was from someone else, and he _ really _ wanted to see Cas jealous. He was definitely thankful that the panties kept his lip from actually bleeding, because that would’ve probably destroyed his mood in record time. Not that Dean wasn’t a masochist, but the last thing he needed was a split lip to make his life just that _ little _ bit more annoying.

It was almost some sort of almost dark desire, one that only edged Dean further. The very thought of Cas pounding him into the mattress while claiming him was all it took to send him over the edge with a screaming moan, only muffled by the panties in his mouth. Dean was panting as he came down from his orgasm, taking the panties out of his mouth. He cleaned up quickly, hiding all evidence that he had done anything with his dick in the past 24 hours before looking at himself in the mirror. 

Dean was right about his lip swelling, and he smirked to himself before heading back out. He decided to go check in on Cas once more, pushing through the beads in the doorway as he looked over at a very much fucked-out Cas who was laying down on the floor in some sort of post-orgasmic bliss, blunt in hand.

“You seem happy,” Dean chuckled. Cas gave him a dopey grin, taking a hit before blowing a cloud of smoke into the air.

“You do too,” he said, redirecting his gaze to Dean’s lips, a small tinge of jealousy darkening his look. Dean smirked at Cas’ reaction.

“I am,” he responded, “Do you need some help getting up?” Cas nodded as Dean grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. Cas curled his hand in the fabric of Dean’s jacket, right on his shoulder.

“Meet me tonight. Midnight. Don’t be late,” Cas said with a dark grin. Dean nodded as Cas gently patted him on the chest before walking by, grabbing a pill bottle before popping a few in his mouth. Dean watched his profile for a moment before turning around and heading back out to make his usual rounds. He anxiously anticipated whatever Cas had planned, deciding to take a moment to head back to his cabin. 

Dean stepped inside before going to clean himself up properly (he really had been the entire time Cas was flirting, _ just _ in case) before looking at his naked body in the mirror. He huffed at his appearance before going to his drawer, digging through his underwear before finding another pair of panties. He slipped them on, the lace really doing nothing to make him decent.

It was perfect.

He slipped his normal attire on over the panties before smirking. He knew that he would _ definitely _ be throwing Cas off by showing up like that, but he was certain that Cas would enjoy it. Dean killed the remaining time by just hanging around, looking around his room and tidying up. When it was finally around 11:30, he was already heading over. He entered Cas’ cabin, finding him sitting down and cutting a line of what he assumed to be cocaine.

“How the hell did you manage to get that?” Dean asked.

“I have my sources,” Cas responded, setting his blade to the side before snorting a line, wiping his nose afterward. He sat back before looking over at Dean.

“You’re early,” he stated. Dean nodded, leaning against a nearby wall.

“I happen to have a lot of free time today.”

“Fair enough. Would you like to do a line, my fearless leader?” Cas smirked. Dean shook his head.

“Nah. I’ll stick to the weed, but thanks,” he responded. Cas shrugged, doing another line before standing. He sniffled for a moment before his nose began to drip blood. Cas gave an annoyed huff, trying not to bleed all over his clothes. Dean took pity on his dumbassery and stood, finding a nearby cloth. He stepped over to Cas before holding it to his nose, attempting to stop the bleeding.

“Damn nosebleeds,” he sighed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“You’re snorting shit, I dunno what you’re expecting here,” Dean said with a small chuckle. Cas glared at that before taking the cloth. After a long while, the nosebleed subsided and Dean made sure Cas wasn’t about to die or anything. Although he was human, Cas seemed to have some sort of immunity to the negative effects of the drugs he did. Whenever Dean asked, Cas always just said it was leftover grace. Dean never pushed further than that, as long as Cas had a pulse, he really didn’t care about his terrible habits. Cas was an adult, after all, and Dean was pretty sure Cas knew more about recreational drug use than he did.

“You all good?” Dean asked. Cas nodded in response, stepping closer to Dean. His pupils were dilated from the high, almost covering all of the usual light blue. He ran a hand under Dean’s shirt, dragging his nails over Dean’s skin.

“I’m fine,” he responded, his tone low as he ran a hand up Dean’s chest, pinching one his nipples. Dean grinned, pulling him in for a kiss that could only be described as sinful. It was all tongues and teeth and pure _ desperation _, and Dean absolutely adored it as he ground against Cas and ran his hands over Cas’ skin. Dean tugged his shirt up, not enough to take it off, but enough to have easy access to most of Cas’ front. Dean was panting when Cas pulled away from his kiss to suck at his neck, squeezing Dean’s ass as Dean dragged his fingers over Cas’ skin.

“Bed-” Dean managed to pant. Cas lifted him up with ease, carrying him before sitting him down on the edge of the bed. He toyed with Dean’s fly, unzipping it before unbuttoning his jeans. He noticed the forest green lace, slowly dragging his pants down with a grin, looking up at Dean.

“Did you wanna impress me, baby? Show how much of a good little whore you can be?” Cas questioned with a grin. Dean nodded as Cas traced a gentle finger over the delicate fabric, palming Dean’s hard cock through the lace. Dean spread his legs as he pulled Cas down for a kiss, cupping his cheek before using his free hand to get Cas’ shirt off. He followed it directly with Cas’ pants, leaving them just in underwear. Cas moved to grind against him for a while before standing up straight.

“Bend over the bed,” he ordered. Dean complied as Cas watched. Dean’s knees were planted on the ground as he laid on the bed, Cas running a hand over his ass. He grinned as he pulled Dean’s panties aside enough to have access to his hole, getting on his knees. Dean was in the midst of attempting to speak when Cas licked a hot stripe over his hole, kneading at his ass as he began to enthusiastically eat him out.

“Holy shit-” Dean practically squeaked, his breathing uneven as he pushed his ass back. Cas chuckled as he pressed a filthy kiss over Dean’s ass and _ holy shit _ ** _that _ ** _ was new _. Dean moaned at that, his hard cock straining against the soft lace of his panties. Dean attempted to grind against the sheets as Cas teased his rim with his tongue, occasionally dipping in. It wasn’t long before he was fully fucking Dean with just his tongue. Dean gave gasping moans, spreading his legs as much as he could manage. 

Cas eventually adjusted himself a bit, spreading Dean’s ass with one hand before working a finger inside of him. He was surprised to find that there wasn’t much resistance, still fingering him as he lifted his head a bit.

“Dean? Did you finger yourself earlier?” he asked, squeezing Dean’s ass as he spoke. Dean nodded as Cas grinned.

“Did you think about me?” he questioned, adding another finger before curling _ right _ against his prostate, making Dean whine, “Did you imagine it was my fingers instead? Or maybe my cock?" he asked, still ramming his fingers against Dean’s prostate. Dean buried his face in the mattress.

“Y- yeah-” he moaned, “I used my fingers- _ god _\- I thought about- ‘thought about you the entire time. Wanted it to be you. Want you to fuck me,” Dean whined as Cas went straight back to licking over his hole. He added a third finger as Dean pushed back, burying his fingers to the knuckles. Dean threw his head back, a thin sheen of sweat covering flushed, freckled skin.

“Poor baby,” Cas chuckled, “You really need someone to bend you over and pound you like you deserve, huh?" he leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s back before pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bed. He snapped Dean’s panties against his ass, watching as Dean keened.

“You just need a cock to fill you up,” Cas hummed. Dean nodded profusely.

“Want- _ need _ you so damn bad, Cas,” he whined. Cas nodded, slipping his underwear off before grabbing a nearby bottle of lube.

“You okay with me going bare? I had Risa check, make sure I was all clean,” Cas said. Dean hadn’t ever really thought about that, but he quickly realized that he desperately wanted to feel _ all _ of Cas.

“Fuck yeah,” he nodded. Cas slicked himself up, rubbing the head of his cock over Dean’s hole. His breathing was already uneven, the coke only enhancing everything he felt.

“You ready?” he asked, his voice rough. Dean nodded as Cas slowly pushed in, a moment of resistance meeting him before he was steadily bottoming out, Dean taking a deep breath. They both paused for a moment, the only sound in the room being their steady panting. After a good minute of adjusting, Dean nodded as Cas pulled out before pushing back in, beginning a steady pace. Dean was making whimpering noises, trying to push back in time with Cas’ thrusts.

“God- you feel amazing-” Dean breathed as Cas steadily fucked him. Cas nodded with a small smile, giving low moans as he pushed Dean further into the mattress. Dean bucked his hips up as Cas began to speed up, panting and whimpering as he fucked him. Dean was steadily repeating a mantra of Cas’ name and “fuck yes,” shifting his hips before Cas hit his prostate. As soon as he found the spot, Dean practically screamed as he clutched the sheets.

“So good for me-” Cas practically moaned, squeezing Dean’s ass hard enough to leave bruises, “So gorgeous like this. You’re perfect,” Cas leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand as he fucked Dean harder. Dean threw his head back, begging and babbling incoherently as he was pounded into the mattress. He absolutely _ loved _ how full he felt, breathing fast and hard.

“Want- want you to cum in me-" he moaned, “_ Please _, need you so damn bad-”

“I want you to cum first,” Cas breathed. Dean nodded, trying to grind against the sheets as Cas somehow managed to fuck him harder, slamming into his prostate. It only took a few more thrusts before he was cumming with a loud moan, spilling into his panties. Cas kept fucking him, leaving Dean a screaming mess. He was practically sobbing by the time Cas reached his orgasm, barely holding himself up through his climax before pulling out. Cas moved to get back down on his knees, going right back to eating Dean out and simultaneously cleaning him up. Dean twitched with every touch, gripping the bedsheets as he cried out. When Cas finally sat back up, he wiped his mouth before pulling Dean’s panties off.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked. Dean grinned, his chest heaving. He was practically limp.

“Like that was the best orgasm of my life,” he responded.

“I’m honored,” Cas smirked, getting some underwear on before walking over to a nearby table, rolling a joint. He laid down next to Dean, lighting it before taking a drag. He then turned to Dean, tilting his head and kissing him, transferring the smoke to him. Dean grinned as he breathed the smoke out, moving to kiss him properly.

“I’ve gotta say, having someone make out with my ass is a new experience. Not complainin’, though,” he wrapped an arm around Cas who took another hit before handing the blunt to Dean. Cas blew the smoke into the air as Dean did the same, smiling as he cuddled up to him.

“It’s an acquired skill,” Cas grinned, “And I happen to love hearing you scream.”

Dean huffed, lazily sucking a mark right on Cas’ jaw, “Cas, you love making everyone scream,” he chuckled. Cas wrapped a possessive arm around him, squeezing his ass.

“And I think I enjoy doing that to you the most. Next time, I wanna see your face while I’m fucking you. I bet you’d make the prettiest little noises,” he smiled, gently cupping Dean’s jaw, “I wanna see you while you beg.”

Dean buried his face into Cas’ neck, clearly a bit flustered, “God, you get right to the point, don't ya?”

“It’s much more simple to tell you what I want than imply it and hope you catch on. Besides, you’re easy to fluster.”

“Asshole,” Dean rolled his eyes with a small grin. Cas hummed, smoking the rest of his joint before discarding the remnants to the side. Dean covered his neck in gentle kisses, running a hand over his chest.

“I’m almost thinking you want a round two,” Cas chuckled.

“As soon as I’m able to handle it,” Dean responded. Cas smirked, nipping playfully at his earlobe as he trailed a hand to Dean’s thigh. Dean wasn’t sure if it was the drugs, the grace, or something else, but he was pretty certain that Cas had no idea what a refractory period was. Especially since he was already beginning to rut against Dean’s thigh.

“Jesus christ, do you ever need a break?” Dean laughed.

“I never _ want _ a break,” he smirked.

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you love it.”  
  


“Touche,” Dean smirked before catching Cas in a kiss.

\---

Dean learned something new about himself. And that was that he could (somehow) manage repetitive sex all night. He was pretty sure his dick was about to snap in half or some other terrible dick-related and possibly imaginary condition, but he also had no regrets.

Fuck having to change the sheets, Dean was pretty sure Cas would be needing a new _ bed _ . Dean was also pretty sure that there was more semen in his body than blood, but once again, he had absolutely _ no _ regrets. Cas seemed to be a very, _ very _ happy man as he got dressed once more for the day. 

Dean sat up before experiencing his first regret, realizing that getting fucked in the ass all night _ really _ did not do him any favors when it came to functioning the morning after. He managed to get dressed before standing on wobbly feet, grimacing at his bruised knees. Cas seemed satisfied with how utterly _ wrecked _ Dean seemed, walking over and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Are you having any issues there, Dean?” Cas laughed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna tell anyone who asks that this is your fault.”

“Bold of you to assume that I won’t be saying the same,” Cas grinned, squeezing his ass. Dean rolled his eyes.

“I have a mostly free day, but I do have to check on the guards and make sure nobody died.”

“Good, because otherwise you would’ve been screwed. Again,” Cas laughed as Dean playfully swatted at him. 

“I think I’ve been screwed enough for a lifetime,” Dean chuckled, “But it wouldn’t hurt to do it a few more times. In case I get revived or something and have to make up for a second lifetime,” he smirked.

“So.. how does tonight sound for that, then? Never hurts to be sure,” Cas trailed a hand down Dean’s chest.

“Tonight sounds perfect.”

“Then it’s a date,” Cas grinned.

“It’s a date.”


	2. And That's on Bottom!Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean just needs to let out some pent up stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all. leangreencastielmachine here. Hope y’all enjoy the chapter and i want y’all to know that my co-creator over here didn’t tell me this was a multiple chapter thing; i had to figure that out for myself,,,,, but enough bout me. have fun!
> 
> **note from bestguesses: IM SORRYHGFKD

It became a fling.

That first day had turned into many, many, more, and a big motivator for Dean to get shit done was most certainly the tantalizing promise of Castiel’s cock in his ass. Was it the most appropriate thing pushing Dean through his day? Probably not. Did Dean care?

Absolutely not.

At least he got work done. And hell, if Cas bending him over every tangible surface was his motivation, he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. Dean had a schedule down. He’d wake up, do his duties, get fucked, go to bed, rinse and repeat. Dean was a big fan of that schedule, and if that schedule was interrupted, he was definitely on the grumpier side.

And an alternate version of Castiel barging into their universe most certainly counted as an interruption.

And yeah, maybe some of Dean’s thoughts when he saw the two Castiels in the room together were a little pornographic. Then again, after sleeping with a guy for nearly half a year, and then finding an exact photocopy of him from a few years prior? Who could blame him? Before the internet went down, Dean had seen enough double penetration porn to know exactly what he wanted to try out. Still, Dean knew those fantasies weren’t ever going to be anything more than fantasies, so he tried his best to manage.

Dean was hellbent, however. Hellbent on getting screwed. Alternate Cas around or not, he still had his Cas, and he still wanted to go through with his usual nightly routine. So he dealt with the different, still angel, Castiel before parading to Cas’ cabin, pushing through the beads before stripping on the spot.

“Eager, are we?” Cas asked, a grin curling the corners of his mouth.

“I had a long day,” Dean said as he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, “So yeah, I wanna feel this for a week.”

“Your wish is my command, my fearless leader,” Cas hummed. Dean hadn’t noticed Cas’ joint in his haste to get undressed, but he was still a bit disappointed when he put it out. Dean loved shotgunning with Cas.

He was an absolute whore for smoke swapping kisses, and they both knew it. 

Dean’s disappointment was quickly abandoned in favor of watching Cas stand, pulling his shirt over his head. Dean’s eyes were glued to the growing expanse of skin Cas showed, and yeah, even if the guy spent half his time laying in some sort of post-orgasmic haze, Dean figured out quickly that enough athletic sex and supply runs could leave anyone chiseled like a Greek god. Not to mention that Dean has definitely stolen a few peeks at Cas while he was still an angel, and maybe those few sneak peeks had only grown his fantasy of being manhandled.

Dean knew what he liked.

Cas dealt with his fly, discarding his pants and kicking his shoes across the room with an audible thump. Neither of them gave a single fuck about the mess they were making, clothes strewn around the room as Dean stumbled over. He’d kept his underwear on, making his way over creaky floorboards and piles of clothes on the floor, crawling onto the bed to Cas before pulling him in for a sloppy kiss, tasting weed on his lips and tongue. 

Damn Cas for not keeping that blunt.

Dean swiped his tongue against Cas’ bottom lip, grinning when Cas opened his mouth. In the middle of their make-out session, Cas grabbed Dean’s ass with two firm hands, pulling him close so he could grind against Dean’s clothed cock, already half-hard.

“Thank fuck,” Dean mumbled as Cas rubbed against him, finally having some of his tension relieved. He buried his face in the side of Cas’ neck, sucking and nipping at the skin as Cas lightly dug his nails into Dean’s lower back, leaving crescent marks scattered about his skin. Cas chuckled, more low and breathy than an actual laugh.

“Grab the lube.”

Dean huffed, leaving one final playful bite on Cas’ neck before he stumbled over, fumbling over Cas’ table. He brushed over a pen, Cas’ bong, and, thank fuck, the lube. Dean grabbed the bottle with a little “A-ha,” and passed it to Cas, who replied with a pleased hum. Cas got some lube on his fingers, pushing a hand under the waistband of Dean’s underwear and circled two fingers around his rim. Dean was already well prepped, after having nightly sex he found that not much foreplay was needed anymore. Still, he knew that Cas loved to see him beg and whine as he relentlessly rubbed against Dean’s prostate.

“Hurry up,” Dean huffed.

“I’ll make you wait as long as I want, Dean,” Cas replied, voice low. Dean didn’t protest. Cas pressed a finger against Dean’s rim, sinking in at an agonizingly slow pace. Dean made a small noise in the back of his throat, leaning on Cas for support. Cas added a second finger quickly, working them to stretch him out (although that wasn’t needed) before pulling them out, wiping them against Dean’s boxers with a huff.

“Yeah yeah, big strong dominating stuff to make me suffer,” Dean rolled his eyes. Cas cupped Dean’s jaw, forcing him to make eye contact.

“I’ll spank you until you’re purple, Winchester. Don’t test me,” Cas warned.

“And what if I wanna test you?” Dean countered.

“Then you might as well just bend over and save us both time. I don’t want to make you suffer, but you know damn well that you love it as much as I do.” 

Dean huffed, taking a few deep breaths. Cas very, very rarely spanked him, and Dean did definitely enjoy those occasions. Cas smirked a bit at Dean’s hesitance.

“Poor baby,” he chuckled lowly, tilting Dean’s head to look him in the eyes, “You want someone to hit you, huh? Wanna know that you’re just a slut? That you’re mine?”

Dean whimpered, and he could practically feel his legs giving out. Cas tilted his head back the smallest bit, practically looking down on him. Dean swallowed thickly.

“I’d like to see you try to claim me, Castiel.”

Cas chuckled, moving his hand right around Dean’s neck, lightly squeezing the sides.

“Well, Dean, you’d be surprised to find how quickly I can make you beg.”

Dean chuckled breathlessly, ignoring the twitch of his cock at being choked. Cas let go, sitting down.

“Bend over.”

“And if I don’t wanna?” Dean countered.

“Well, you came here for a reason, didn’t you? I could walk to anyone’s cabin. Fuck them until they’re screaming. So you hear it, know what you’re missing. You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Cas asked with a chuckle. Dean tried to remain impassive, but the last thing he wanted was for Cas to find someone else to fuck. He walked over slowly, bending over Cas’ lap and adjusting himself for a moment until he was comfortable.

“Good bitch,” Cas hummed, running a hand over his ass and squeezing. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas slowly pulled his boxers down, leaving him completely naked. Cas teased a finger over Dean’s rim, watching as Dean squirmed before taking another finger and lightly slapping over his hole.

“Fuck!” Dean immediately exclaimed, clearly a bit thrown off guard but still pleasantly surprised. Cas laughed, slapping over one of his asscheeks hard. Dean bucked his hips, trying to grind against Cas’ thigh. Of course, Cas didn’t allow that, using his free hand to pull Dean’s hair.

“You take what I give you or you get nothing at all,” Cas warned.

“Then spank me right, Castiel. This is hardly anything.”

“Gladly,” Cas slapped him a few more times in quick succession, clearly showing no mercy. Dean keened, his breathing ragged as Cas ran his hand over the reddened skin. Cas chuckled as Dean quickly calmed himself, determined to beat Cas in their little game.

“You’re hardly holding on,” Cas laughed, running a finger over his hole once more, “You’re a slut, Dean.”

“You’re not much better,” Dean remarked.

Slap.

Dean shut up.

For the moment.

Cas laughed, a teasing victory in his touch as he pressed against Dean’s rim. There wasn’t enough pressure to push in, just enough to make him squirm. Dean didn’t make a single noise as Cas spanked him a good 10 times in quick succession. Dean could feel his cock twitch, and he really wanted to be fucked, but he was stubborn enough to maintain his composure.

“You really are holding on, huh?” Cas ran his hand over Dean’s ass, squeezing the reddened skin, “Except… you know you want to be claimed,” Cas chuckled, “You wanna limp around, bruises showing who you belong to. You want to let everyone know that you’re just my little slut.”

Dean whimpered.

“You’re projecting your own fantasies,” Dean retorted after a long moment of silence, although he and Cas had a wordless understanding that Dean absolutely wanted that.

“We’ll have to see about that,” Cas grinned, bringing his hand back down. The lashes were erratic, unpredictable, and Dean loved the tingling burn from where Cas hit him. His breath hitched with every slap, and it took everything Dean had not to beg. When Cas finally stopped, resting his hand on Dean’s back and gently rubbing, Dean was panting hard. His resolve was melting by the second.

“You’re bright red,” Cas mused, “You look perfect like this. It stings, doesn’t it?”

“No shit,” Dean snapped. Cas spanked him again and Dean gasped.

“Don’t sass me, brat.”

“I’m not a brat,” Dean mumbled. Cas curled a hand in his hair, forcing him to arch his back and lift his head.

“You are a brat, Dean Winchester. You want to be forced. You want someone to hurt you before you give in. And I,” Another spank, “will gladly meet those wishes.”

Dean let out a moan from the mixture of the tug of hair and the harsh slap, the pain only being registered as pleasure in his mind. He sure as hell wasn’t complaining. When Cas let go of his hair in favor of teasing him rim and spanking him senseless, Dean didn’t last much longer.

“Fuck!” He gave a choked noise at a harsh slap right over his hold. “You win,” he breathed.

“I what?” Cas asked with a chuckle, giving Dean a reprieve from the slaps.

“You-” his breath hitched as Cas ran two fingers over his hole, “Y-you win.”

“You admit you wanna be claimed, then? You want me to fuck you so loud everyone in the camp knows you’re mine?”

“Please,” Dean breathed. Cas laughed, lifting him up by the hair. Dean got to his feet, his chest heaving as Cas stood and dragged him into a kiss. Dean clutched onto him desperately, more panting into Cas’ mouth than kissing him back.

“Think you can handle riding me, fearless leader?” Cas smirked. Dean nodded profusely as Cas laid back. Dean followed him, positioning himself over Cas’ cock. Cas watched with hooded eyes as Dean sank down, biting his lip as Dean bottomed out. When Dean was finally seated, his skin flush with Cas’s, he paused to breathe. Cas grabbed him, a few nimble fingers curled around his chin and pulled him in for a hard kiss, moreso tongues clashing and playful scrapes of teeth than anything. 

“You look gorgeous like this,” Cas mused. Dean panted against Cas’ lips, nodding slowly and resting a hand on his shoulder as he adjusted. Dean didn’t usually need that long to adjust, especially since that previous night, they’d played around with some toys (Dean got some very questionable looks that supply run); however, Dean wasn’t exactly relaxed and he knew better than to try and get fucked while he was tensed up like that. Dean moved to curl a hand around his cock, stroking slowly and cursing himself for not having lube. Cas chuckled as he watched Dean, rocking his hips and creating a steady grind that didn’t hurt Dean, but definitely left him breathing hard with tiny, choked off noises.

“I’m good,” Dean breathed with a nod, almost like he was trying to tell that to himself more than anything. After a moment of silence, he nodded once more, more certain that time.

“Dean? Are you sure you’re all good?” Cas sounded concerned, halting his movements and making Dean want to beat his ass. “You’ve been off all day today. We can just lay down if you want.”

“Castiel, I swear to all that is holy that if I don’t get fucked in the next 10 seconds, I will not hesitate to curb stomp you.”

Cas laughed at that, and replied, “Dean. You know that you’re on top of me, right?”

Dean paused, remembering his positioning before cursing. He’d been so stressed all day, having to stop a potential riot because of the fact that they had an angel, who was an exact replica of their token stoner, on camp. Then having to situate that angel and-

Dean looked up at Cas, who only seemed more concerned. Dean quickly realized that if he kept overthinking, he’d lose his boner, and Dean Winchester sure as hell wasn’t about to sit on a cock while he was soft. Right as Cas was about to speak, Dean lifted himself and dropped back down. The light sting over his ass from the spanking resurfaced, and that was all Dean needed before he was steadily bouncing on Cas’ cock.

“Fuck,” Cas hissed, throwing his head back as he placed his hands on Dean’s waist. Dean gave small, gasping breaths as he rode Cas, eventually moving to splay his hands across Cas’ bare chest and bringing his hips down hard. Cas was caught off guard, the moan he made bordering closer to a squeak than anything else. Dean smirked at the noise until Cas’ bucked his hips up, his cock brushing right against Dean’s prostate. Dean made a noise that was most certainly a squeak while Cas replied with a grin. Dean’s thighs were trembling as he kept trying to ride him, clearly about to give out. Cas chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss before swiftly flipping Dean onto his back.

“Better?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded, his chest heaving.

“You really were riled up today. Just needed to be someone’s bitch,” Cas remarked, pulling out slowly enough to leave Dean whimpering, “You’re already a mess. Poor baby,” he chuckled. Dean opened his mouth to object before Cas slammed back in, his words lost on his tongue and replaced with a breathy noise.

“Let’s see how much you can take before you’re crying,” Cas hummed, curling a hand in Dean’s hair and forcing his head up. As Cas pushed in, he covered Dean’s throat in nips and kisses, Dean curling his hands in Cas’ hair. His breathing was labored as Cas fucked him, the headboard hitting the wall with an audible thump every thrust. They’d learned not to care if the entire camp heard them fucking, as long as they didn’t see it, most people didn’t care.

“Cas- fuck-” Dean whined. Cas chucked, slowing his thrusts down into a slow, methodical grind that left Dean begging, digging his nails into Cas’ back. Cas was panting, with the way Dean was already begging and holding onto him like he was all Dean needed, well… it affected Cas more than he’d openly admit. Cas moved to rest their foreheads together, looking Dean in the eye as he snapped his hips, a hard thrust that hit Dean’s prostate directly and left him crying out. Cas smirked a bit as Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, trying his damndest to get Cas as close as possible.

“Such a slut. Can’t stand to not be fucked, huh?” Cas chuckled, “You’re perfect like this. Begging for me.”

Dean nodded, his thoughts a low, incoherent buzz other than the constant mantra of Cas’ name in his mind. Everything was hazy and yeah, maybe Dean snuck one of Cas’ pills in the middle of the day, but Jesus fuck was it worth it.

“Need- need you to fuck me hard. I don’t wanna be able to walk tomorrow,” Dean gasped, a weak sound escaping from his throat as Cas purposely grinds against this prostate once more.

“What was that?” Cas asked, practically stopping altogether.

“Cas, I swear to fuckin’ God-”

Cas grabbed him by the jaw, harshly turning Dean’s head. “I can fuck you past the point of tears, Dean. I’ll leave you sobbing and begging until you don’t even know which direction is up. You’re my bitch, you do what I say, and you sure as hell don’t talk back.”

Dean could practically feel his throat dry out. And yeah, that was a tempting offer, but he had such a long day that he’d definitely prefer the alternative with cuddles in between.

“I’m sorry, Castiel,” Dean rasped.

“Good slut. Wanna try that again?”

Dean nodded slowly.

“I… Please fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week. Happy?” Dean huffed, bright red as if Cas wasn’t balls deep in his ass. Cas smirked.

“Very much so,” he responded easily, immediately speeding up to a brutal pace. Dean clutched onto him tighter than before, the sudden change most definitely going right towards his leaking cock. The sounds he made were broken, choked off moans that were clearly from trying to stay quiet.

Cas wanted him screaming.

Dean was already so close and he was nearly certain that if Cas didn't stop his teasing, he was gonna flip them back over and ride him hard enough to leave bruises. Then Cas nipped at his earlobe and Dean quickly abandoned his prior plans. Dean’s breaths were uneven, his chest heaving. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Dean knew they were making a mess but he sure as hell didn’t care.

“So gorgeous like this. You’re close, aren’t you? Just from my cock,” he grinned. Dean nodded, a pathetic whimper escaping his lips in lieu of actual words. Cas seemed to get the message, speeding up to a pace that left Dean spiraling, Cas’ hips hitting the still red skin of his ass and leaving him begging.

“Cas- Castiel- I’m close,” Dean keened, his thighs aching from the sheer force he was using to pull Cas closer with his legs. Dean’s heels dug into Cas’ skin, but the line of pleasure and pain was so blurred that really, neither of them could tell the difference. With a firm slam of his hips, Dean was screaming as he came hard. Everything blended together, reaching a crescendo of high pitched white before crashing back to reality. Dean hadn’t even noticed Castiel practically folding him in half as he reached his own orgasm, leaving Dean stretching in ways he didn’t even know he was capable of as they both came down.

“Cas? I don’t think my calves make very good earmuffs,” Dean mumbled, very clearly out of it. Cas pulled out, letting Dean stretch his legs out with a small chuckle.

“Well, in my experience, your thighs make amazing earmuffs. I’m not so sure about your calves, though,” Cas grinned. Dean rolled his eyes as Cas settled in beside him, draping an arm over his bare torso.

“Your face makes a nice seat, Castiel,” Dean said with a small smirk. Cas chuckled.

“I’m glad,” he pulled Dean in for a slow kiss, his touch gentle. Dean almost laughed from the contrast, Castiel could pin him to the mattress and leave him screaming and yet he still was perfect at touching Dean softly enough to leave him melting under the brush of rough fingertips.

“I am too,” Dean said after a long moment. Cas smiled, more a small quirk of his lips than anything, but god did Dean love it.

“Wanna smoke?” Cas asked.

“Fuck yeah.”

Cas nodded, sitting up slowly. Dean was thankful that Cas knew what the hell he was doing, and it didn’t take long for him to roll a joint and light up. He took a hit, blowing the cloudy smoke into the air before crawling into bed beside Dean once more. Cas breathed in more smoke, looking Dean in the eye with a small grin. Electing to ignore the burn in his lungs from holding it in for so long, he pulled Dean in for a kiss. Dean opened his mouth immediately as Cas passed the smoke to Dean.

“Thank you,” Dean said softly.

“Of course.”

Cas gave him a dopey grin, watching the smoke drift through the air. It swirled around the room, creating a haze that Cas adored. He figured it was the closest to heaven he’d ever get again. Cas took another slow hit, his index and middle finger resting on Dean’s jaw, gently urging him over. Dean turned, opening his mouth as Cas got close enough to breathe the smoke to him. Dean could feel Cas’ heat, mere centimeters away from a kiss. When Dean exhaled the smoke, he closed the distance in a lazy kiss, tracing his fingers over Cas’ side.

“Just can’t get enough, huh?” Cas asked with a smirk, meeting Dean’s gaze. Dean hummed.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

Cas chuckled, placing his hand over the small of Dean’s back and pulling him closer. Cas kissed him once more, their bodies pressing against each other. Dean tried to ignore how the feeling of Cas’ skin against his own was affecting him, but his refractory period was up and the fighting was futile. Cas felt the effects of that battle lost, wrapping a hand around Dean’s half-hard cock.

“Already, huh?”

“You’re making out with me, and your dick is currently on my stomach, so yeah,” Dean huffed. Cas rolled his eyes with a smile, slowly running his thumb over the slit. Dean hissed a bit, moving to clutch Cas’ side a bit harder.

“Think you can take my cock again yet?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“What kind of question is that?” He huffed, “I wanna be ruined by morning.”

“Be careful what you wish for,” Cas mused, slowly twisting his hand over the head and eliciting a low whimper from Dean’s slightly parted lips.

“I’m a big boy, I know what I want.”

Cas chuckled, “I’m well aware,” he stated as he rolled on top of Dean, pulling him in for another kiss and slowly grinding against him. Dean wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, slowly stroking and watching as Cas’ breath hitched. He pulled Cas back in for another kiss, panting against his lips as Cas slowly started to rut against him faster.

“If you don’t slow down,” Dean began, breathing a bit hard, “we’re both gonna cum and have to deal with the whole refractory period again.”

Cas’ response was more of an annoyed grunt than any part of the English dialect, but he still got the message as he swatted Dean’s hand away. He was met with a pleased grin on Dean’s part and a mouth on his neck working to leave as many hickies as possible.

“Fuck,” Cas breathed, using one hand to brace himself so he wouldn’t crush Dean (very unsexy) and the other to run over his chest, tweaking a nipple and watching as Dean made a small, surprised noise. Cas chuckled, moving down to lightly nip at the skin on his chest, watching Dean squirm.

“I’m gonna make sure you’re screaming, slut,” Cas smirked. “Screaming so loud that the entire camp can hear you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Castiel,” Dean tugged at Cas’ hair. Cas chuckled, trailing kisses down Dean’s body and to the inside of his thigh. Dean’s breath hitched as Cas placed a hand on his thigh, pushing his leg up.

“Jeez, what are you, my yoga teacher?”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Cas mumbled as he mouthed at the inside of Dean’s thigh, “But you and I both know that a yoga session between us would end in you pinned to the mat.”

“Touche.”

Cas laughed a bit before moving to his ass. Dean took a deep breath as Cas licked a hot stripe over his hole, leaving him squirming a bit.

“You bitch, you know damn well I don’t need the foreplay!” Dean huffed. Cas’ grip on his leg tightened painfully.

“You take what you’re given, whore. You’re lucky I’m giving you this much after how much of a brat you’ve been. You should be thanking me, Dean. You and I both know I have the self-control to leave you like this, begging for me.”

Dean bit his lip with an annoyed noise, he wasn’t about to destroy his chances of getting fucked again. Cas delivered a harsh slap to his ass, leaving Dean crying out from the sudden pain. Cas took the opportunity to bring his tongue back to Dean’s rim, teasing inside. Dean threw his head back into the pillow, arching his back as Cas worked. By the time Cas took a break for the sake of his jaw, Dean was trembling and panting.

“Fuck,” he loosened his tight grip on the sheets. His chest was heaving as he looked at Cas through blown pupils.

“You’re a bitch,” Dean stated. Cas responded with a grin as he moved up just slightly. He licked at the tip of Dean’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Dean’s hands flew to his hair, tugging as he panted. Cas ran his tongue over the underside, teasing the slit and scraping his teeth lightly enough to leave Dean begging. He pulled off with a pop, lips slick and eye dark.

“You said you wanted to be ruined,” he explained simply. Dean was just about beyond words but still managed to speak.

“And I meant it,” he choked out. Cas laughed, moving to nip at his neck and collarbone. Dean’s head was fuzzy from the constant loop of being brought so close to the edge and pulled back. All he could register was the heady scent of sex and weed and Cas. Really, anything to do with Cas was put on overdrive, everything else pulled to the side. Cas moved one hand to Dean’s neck, pressing down as he used his free hand to push two fingers in his hole. The cry that Dean gave was wrecked, and Cas adored it.

“You look perfect like this,” Cas chuckled, tightening his grip on Dean’s neck. The sound Dean gave in response was choked off, and Cas laughed as he pulled his hand away to allow Dean some air. Dean took a gasping breath, although they both knew that Cas hadn’t completely cut off his oxygen. Dean lightly clutched onto his wrist as Cas leaned in a bit.

“Is that too much?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head. He pressed a few kisses along Dean’s jaw, nipping at his skin enough to keep him fully alert.

“What’s our safeword?” Cas trailed his fingers down Dean’s chest.

“Impala, and a two-finger tap 3 times if I can’t talk,” Dean said after a moment of thought, his mind hazy.

  
“Good,” Cas hummed in approval. “May I continue?”

“Please,” Dean breathed. Cas nodded, pulling him in for a proper kiss as he added a finger. Cas swiped his tongue over Dean’s bottom lip, shutting his eyes as he moved to pant against his lips. Dean keened as Cas slowly fingered him, arching his back when Cas hit his prostate. The gasp he gave was choked off, leaving him pleading as he clutched onto Cas.

“Cas- please-” Dean cried out as Cas expertly twisted his fingers in the exact way that never failed to drive Dean crazy.

“Cas- Castiel.” Every syllable was choked out, a desperate plea for more as Dean wrapped a leg around Cas’ waist. Cas added a fourth finger that left Dean wincing at the stretch, but still scrambling to pull him as close as humanly possible. Cas kissed him hard, biting at Dean’s bottom lip enough to border the line of pleasure and pain, stopping before it became too much. Dean shifted back, taking Cas’ fingers in as deep as he could manage with small breaths and hooded eyes.

“Such a slut,” Cas chuckled. “Even when it hurts, you want more. Can’t stand not being full, huh? Need to be filled up?” 

Dean nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as he squirmed. Cas covered his chest in light kisses as Dean made a few quiet noises. His grip on Cas’ skin loosened a bit, causing Cas to glance up at him.

“Hey, open your eyes. Look at me,” Cas ordered gently. Dean made a small noise of protest, trying to fuck himself back on Cas’ fingers. Cas moved them away, eliciting a whimper from Dean along with an annoyed groan.

“Dean,” Cas repeated, his tone more stern. Dean slowly opened his eyes, breathing hard as he saw a blur of tan and black, two hints of blue that slowly focused into Cas’ eyes. Cas gave him a pleased smile when Dean fully came to. “Are you okay?”

“I want you fucking me right now.”

Cas chuckled, pulling his fingers out quickly. He wiped them on the sheets before lining his cock up and pushing in with ease, Dean lifting his hips to take him as deep as possible. Dean took a deep breath, rocking his hips a bit as he tried to get some friction. Cas responded by pulling out solely to slam back in, curling his fingers right around Dean’s neck. He loved how perfect it felt to have his hands on Dean, making him scream. 

Dean loved it too.

At least, Cas figured he did since he kept coming back.

Cas squeezed enough to cut off most of his air, fucking into Dean hard and fast. As soon as his hand was off Dean’s neck, trailing his chest and tweaking his nipples between his thumb and forefinger, Dean was crying out. Cas dragged his nails lightly over Dean’s ribs, leaving 4 stinging trails to be added to the nonexistent line between pleasure and pain. Dean threw his head back into the pillows, letting out a moan that Cas was pretty sure the entire camp heard.

His suspicions were confirmed when he vaguely overheard the rattling of beads.

Cas naturally didn’t give a single hell about who walked in, he was used to having witnesses. Cas had been a bit of an exhibitionist ever since he became a human, but he quickly realized that Dean’s reaction was much different.

Dean tensed up, pulling the blankets over himself and Cas and trying not to rock back against him. Dean’s dick was really fighting with his brain, but his decency seemed to mostly win. Of course, he was still fully hard and barely covering it with the haphazardly tossed covers.

The intruder gasped when they, or as Cas quickly realized, he, saw what he had walked in on. Cas took the chance to glance over his shoulder, curious as to who interrupted. Cas paused, breaking out into a disbelieving grin.

He was met with none other than his very own doppelgänger. 


	3. This Really Is Written Like a Bad Porno, Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, when two Castiels and Dean love each other very much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT this took so long to write but ty guys for sticking along for the ride! tysm leangreencastielmachine for bullying me into finishing it and editing it you're an angel!!!  
cas: endverse!casttiel  
castiel: past castiel  
leangreencastialmachine here:  
IT TOOK THEM LONG ENOUGH BUT THE BULLYING FINALLY WENT THROUGH!  
it’s been a great ride y’all. and thank you for the compliment! thank you guys for following along with us even when behind the scenes it was a shitshow. without further ado, read on!

It took everything Cas had not to cackle.

There, in the doorway, stood himself. Frozen in place, looking like his entire life was flashing before his eyes. 

Cas knew firsthand how difficult it was to make someone eons-old see their life flash before their eyes, and he’d managed to do it to himself without even trying. 

Best yet was the way he was standing, clearly trying to hide a very untimely erection. His eyes were trained primarily on Dean, watching the way he was squirming. Cas had neglected to pull out, and it was clear that Dean was stuck between continuing despite Castiel or curling up in a ball and letting the earth swallow him up.

“I- I thought someone was hurt,” the other Castiel choked out.

“Oh, he is. Don’t worry, he’s into it,” Cas grinned. Dean shot him a sharp glare, quickly changing it into something else when Cas methodically shifted his hips. Dean gave a choked off noise, quickly drawing Castiel’s attention.

“I’ll be going-” Castiel began.

“You don’t need to,” Cas replied, a silent offer hanging in the air. Dean looked over at him. 

“ _ What? _ ” Dean choked out.

“Dean, I’ve seen you fantasizing all day. I saw your search history,” Cas leaned over and nipped at his earlobe. “Perfect chance to try and take 2 cocks at once, right?”

Dean swallowed thickly, “You know me  _ too _ well,” he mumbled.

“That’s what I’m for, babe,” Cas grinned, turning back to Castiel, “So, what do you say?”

Castiel looked between them, “I-”

“No judgment here. Besides, I know how long you’ve been after him,” Cas chuckled, “I was you, after all. I mean… I  _ am _ you. You’re not gonna get this chance again for another 7 or so years. Unless you suck it up and say what you wanna say when you get back. But right now? I have Dean Winchester spreading his legs for me, and you can join in. Limited time offer, buddy.”

Castiel looked between them before taking a few nimble hands to his tie and tossing it to the side. Dean grinned as Castiel stripped, walking over when he was just in his slacks and underwear. Cas had begun to slowly fuck him once more, just enough to leave Dean on edge and desperate. Castiel stopped right by Dean, glancing at Cas, “Can I..?”

Cas chuckled, “Do whatever you want. He can share his limits. Safeword’s Impala or a two-finger tap three times if his mouth is otherwise… occupied.”

Castiel turned to Dean, stepping a bit closer. He cupped Dean’s jaw with a tentative hand, leaning in just enough that there was hardly any space between them.

“Can I?”

“God yes,” Dean said immediately. Castiel closed the distance between them, kissing him slow at first. It didn’t take Dean long to pick up the pace, curling one hand in Castiel’s hair and the other in the sheets as Cas fucked him harder. Dean bit at Castiel’s bottom lip, moving his other hand to grasp helplessly at Cas’ wrist. He gasped into Castiel’s mouth, earning a small smile and a light hand curling in his hair to guide his head. Dean’s eyes were shut as he gave off choked off noises from Cas fucking him.

“He’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he?” Cas grinned, panting as he spoke. Castiel nodded tentatively, moving a hand to cup Dean’s face.

“Open your eyes,” he said softly, crouching down a bit. Dean complied, slowly looking at Castel and making noises from whenever Cas’ cock brushed past his prostate. Castiel watched his facial expressions closely, moving to curl his hand in Dean’s hair before undoing the button and zipper of his slacks. The maneuver was significantly more difficult with only one avaliable hand, but when Castiel moved his underwear down enough to free his cock, he figured it was worth it. He was clearly a bit nervous, watching Dean’s face closely to gauge his reactions.

“Suck it,” he ordered shakily. Dean wasted no time in complying, wrapping his lips around the head and running his tongue over the slit. Castiel made a strangled noise as Dean took the entirety of it in his mouth, lightly dragging his teeth along it. Castiel curled his hands in Dean’s hair, tugging enough to guide him but not enough to get rid of all his control. Cas smirked from the side, pistoning his hips at just the right angle to make Dean scream. The sound was choked off by Castiel’s cock, and Dean quickly moved to try and wrap a hand around his own.

“Don’t you dare try it, bitch,” Cas warned, his voice low, “You were a brat earlier and I fully intend on making you last.”

Dean silently cursed but nodded. Cas’ inhuman amounts of stamina seemed to carry on from when he was an angel, and Dean knew damn well that Castiel could go probably twice as long. He was already still so close to the edge, barely holding it together. Still, he willed up some level of self control from god knew where, and moved to take Castiel’s cock back into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the head as Castiel’s grip in his hair tightened, tugging at  _ just _ the right pressure to make him see stars.

Dean was certain he was in heaven.

When Castiel pulled away, Dean whimpered a bit. At least until he saw his face.

He looked  _ wrecked _ .

Dean took a moment to congratulate himself on his dick sucking skills before taking in Cas’ appearance. His eyes were dark, his bottom lip caught between his teeth from fighting off small whimpers and moans. He looked like he was already close, and Dean definitely counted it as a win. Dean curled a hand in the waistband of his pants, forcing Castiel closer before pulling him down. He kissed him hard, violently waving his hand around in front of Cas for the lube. Cas made an annoyed noise, snapped his hips so he hit Dean’s prostate, and squirted some lube onto his hand. Dean didn’t break away from the kiss, wrapping his lube slick hand around Castiel’s cock, and the sound he made was absolutely amazing.

Dean knew Cas, he knew exactly what made him scream, and still, Castiel felt unfamiliar. Not a bad unfamiliar, but…  _ new _ . He had the exact same little reactions to everything, he’d gasp into Dean’s mouth whenever his thumb circled around the head. He’d make some small hissing/whining noise whenever Dean gently squeezed at the base of his cock. The different thing was seeing Castiel experience them for the first time.

By the time Dean was with Cas, their body count was pretty even.

Given how Dean had been having sex since he was a teen, that was equal parts scary and impressive for someone who’d only been having sex for a couple of years.

Still, Castiel wasn’t anything like that. Hell, to Dean’s knowledge, he was a virgin.

He still remembered his comment about human sex being boring.

Dean made it his mental mission to make the experience as memorable as possible (well, at least in Dean’s mind, a threesome with your clone and your alternate soulmate was pretty damn memorable). He bit down on Castiel’s lip hard enough to sting, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock and chuckling a bit when he felt Castiel’s knees buckle a bit. Dean was so focused on Castiel that he barely noticed Cas lubing his fingers up, pressing one in beside his cock. Dean’s back arched a bit as he gasped. It wasn’t the first time Cas had done it, but it was just as unexpected as the first. Castiel slowly pulled away when he felt Dean tense up, looking over at Cas.

“Jesus christ,” Dean breathed as Cas slowed his thrusts down to a methodical grind, pushing his finger to the knuckle. Castiel raised a brow, quickly realizing what was going on when he saw Cas’ wide grin. Dean clutched the bed sheets in two white knuckled hands as Cas pushed another finger in. Castiel watched in awe, gently running a hand through Dean’s hair to relax him. Dean knew what Cas’ motive was, he was very acutely aware of it. Part of it was in his ass and the other part had just been in his mouth.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Cas asked as he hooked his fingers a bit, stretching Dean out.

“Like my dick is going to explode if I don’t cum soon,” Dean huffed. Cas chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You love it when I draw it out, Dean. You love being held at the edge.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean mumbled, pushing his ass back against Cas’ fingers and cock. Cas used his spare hand to spank him hard enough to leave a mark. Dean whimpered as Castiel kept petting his hair, remembering that his hand was still on his cock. He went back to stroking him slowly, listening as Castiel’s breath hitched and he tugged at Dean’s hair.

Dean was already considering this the best lay of his life.

Cas alone was beyond amazing, knowing every spot that made Dean squirm, but with a literal copy of him too? Dean was sure he was experiencing the damn rapture, long since in heaven and singing a melody with the angels or some shit. Then again, he figured he had two angels right there, and he  _ really _ didn’t like the idea of God perving on his sex life, so he decided that Cas’ little patchouli-scented cabin was just right. Feeling Cas pressed against him, his cock caught between their stomachs as Cas littered hickeys over his collarbone and Castiel nipping at his tongue and lips…

Yeah, heaven couldn’t compare.

Cas shuffled forward, and Dean found that he really didn’t care that he was slowly pushing his hips up higher. The angle was perfect, and Dean cried out when Cas hit his prostate spot on. Castiel was getting antsy, he could feel the slight shift of his hips every few moments, the way he slowly got more possessive in the kiss. Cas seemed to pick up, and Dean realized that Cas was edging both of them. Sure, Dean was using every ounce of his willpower not to finish early, but Castiel was really just about in the same boat. Dean’s thoughts were abruptly cut off when Cas pushed a third finger in alongside his cock.

“Wait-” Dean rasped into Castiel’s mouth. They both stopped immediately.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Cas asked. Dean shook his head.

“Give me a minute to breathe,” Dean laughed, “I’m trying my damndest to last and you two aren’t making this easy.”

“That’s what I’m for, babe,” Cas winked.

“If you wink one more time…”

“What?” Cas laughed, something low and dark. He tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair, twisting and forcing his head up. He moved his hips deliberately,  _ just _ dragging the tip of his cock against Dean’s prostate. Dean threw his head back with a small hiss, breathing harder with a faint smirk on his lips.

“You’re mine the second you step in here,” Cas warned, “Don’t think I can’t punish you. I’m sure Castiel could last all night with no breaks, and I know I can.”

“What if I wanna test you, then?” Dean asked innocently. Cas pushed his third finger the rest of the way into Dean’s hole, rubbing his thumb over where his rim was stretched. Dean made a breathy noise, resisting the urge to clutch to him.

“I’ll let you finish, but I’m sure as hell not gonna stop,” Cas laughed. Dean shuddered a bit as Castiel traced his fingers over Dean’s ribcage and nodded.

“Alright. Keep going before Castiel here blows a fuse,” Dean said. He really wasn’t sure how he’d maintained his ability to speak for so long, but he had a faint sense that he’d be going nonverbal as soon as they were both pushing into him.

He couldn’t wait.

Cas took a bit more time stretching him, using far more lube than necessary. Dean wasn’t a fan of the slick feeling between his thighs, but neither Cas nor Castiel seemed to give a single rat’s ass. When Cas decided Dean was stretched enough, he slowly pulled out. Dean immediately whined as Cas pressed a few kisses over his jaw. Cas sat beside him, lightly patting his own lap. Dean forced himself onto his knees, crawling over on jelly legs as Cas grinned.

“Face the wall,” he ordered. Dean flipped so his back was to Cas’ chest, feeling a light hand on his waist. Castiel watched enviously from the side as Dean sank back down onto Cas’ cock, sitting in his lap. Cas pressed a few kisses to the back of his neck, trailing his hands to Dean’s thighs. Dean was trembling a bit, Cas using a hand to give his cock a few steady strokes. That alone was nearly enough to make Dean cum, leaving him to wrap a hand around his base.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Cas growled. He sounded nearly as debauched as Dean, and he figured it made since after so much edging. Dean nodded as Cas moved his hands right to the back of Dean’s knees, lifting them to the sides enough to show where Dean was stretched around Cas’ cock. Castiel gave them a pleading look to which Cas nodded. He made his way over, pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips and trailing down. He lingered on his nipples for a moment, watching Dean squirm and pant. He moved down, and Dean was certain Castiel was about to suck him off when he felt him move lower.

When he felt Castiel lick at his rim, both he and Cas cried out. Castiel pressed a kiss to the underside of Cas’ cock, licking around his rim and watching how Dean whimpered and clawed at his hair. He eventually sat up, finding Dean with his head thrown back. Cas was breathing hard too, resting his forehead on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel smirked a bit, finding some lube. He sat back, half giving them a moment and half teasing them back as he slicked himself up. Dean watched closely, his chest heaving but unadulterated want in his gaze.

“Can you handle this, Dean?” Castiel asked.

“Please- need you both-” Dean pleaded. Castiel smiled in response, pressing his cock to Dean’s rim and pushing. There was a moment where Dean was sure he couldn’t take it, clawing helplessly at Castiel’s shoulders as Cas kept his legs hoisted up. Then he felt pressure, a hard push before he relaxed enough and took them both. Dean clawed Castiel hard enough to make him bleed, crying out as he tensed up. Castiel was sure he was in pain until he saw Dean panting hard. Cas motioned for him to wait as he slowly understood.

“Did he just-” Castiel began.

“Cum dry? Yeah. Usually happens after round.. 4 or so,” Cas answered, lightly petting the bottom of Dean’s thigh.

“Do we need to stop?”

Cas shook his head, “Give him a minute to catch his breath.”

Dean looked at Castiel, giving him a lopsided grin, “I tried not to,” he panted. Castiel nodded slowly.

“He’s still a bit high. Otherwise, he’d probably be dropping by now,” Cas explained, “Don’t worry, I take care of him after stuff like this.”

Castiel nodded as Dean took a few more breaths, “Go.”

“Wouldn’t that be overstimulation?”

“He’s trained,” Cas grinned, “and he can still safeword if he needs to.”

Castiel nodded, slowly pushing in. Dean gave a low groan as Cas took a few deep breaths. Castiel placed his hands over Cas’, pushing Dean’s thighs up more securely. When he bottomed out, Dean grinned.

“This is perfection.”

Cas laughed a bit, breathless as he rocked his hips a bit, “No shit. Jesus fuck, I’m already close,” he chuckled. Dean rested his head back on Cas’ shoulder, his chest heaving.

“I’m not gonna be walking for a month,” he smiled. Cas huffed out a laugh, slowly pulling out just to push back in. Castiel took a shaky breath at the friction as Dean helped him out, rocking back as much as he could.

“C’mon, you both have the chance to fuck me like you mean it,” Dean huffed.

“I always have the chance to fuck you like I mean it,” Cas grinned. Dean rolled his eyes, shifting once more and barely picking up on Castiel’s sharp intake of breath.

“Alright, you have the chance to fuck me like you mean it along with someone else.”

“Gladly,” Cas said, pushing in. He didn’t have much room to move between Dean and Castiel, but he figured he had enough when he felt Dean arch his back a bit more. 

“There’s no way I’m gonna last,” Dean rasped. Castiel laughed, leaning in and kissing him before pulling out slowly. Dean’s breathing went ragged as Castiel fucked him, keeping a steady pace. He intertwined his fingers with Cas’, squeezing his hand with knuckle breaking strength as he let out a few broken noises. 

“So good,” Cas said, pressing a kiss to the back of Dean’s neck. Dean nodded, finding himself beyond words. 

His right leg was starting to cramp from his positioning, twitching a bit. Still, Dean couldn’t quite find it in himself to care. Cas let go of Dean’s legs, Castiel taking over with holding them up as Cas wrapped an arm around him. Dean felt his fingers brush his neglected cock, bucking his hips. He was so on edge, he was sure he wouldn’t last. Castiel sped up as Cas’ breathing went even more ragged.

“Don’t,” Dean barely managed to speak when Cas wrapped his hand around his cock, biting his lip with a strangled noise. Cas didn’t quite listen, moving to the base and tightening his grip enough to stop Dean from climaxing. Dean kicked the air a bit, panting hard. He hooked a leg over Castiel’s shoulder, pulling him in deeper than before. Dean’s brain had short circuited at that point, every touch leaving him too sensitive. He barely pushed Cas’ hand away, crying out as he came. Castiel had the courtesy to stop, gently cupping Dean’s face. He had a few stray tears running down his cheeks, accompanied by a dazed smile.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Dean mumbled out a response as Castiel began to pull out. Dean whimpered, doing his damndest to pull him back over.

“Dean, we should stop,” Cas said, pressing kisses over his neck, “You did amazing, love. Don’t push yourself, you’re dropping.”

Dean shook his head.

“What’s your safeword?” Cas asked.

“Im… Impala,” he slurred. Castiel wiped Dean’s tears with his thumbs.

“We’re going to end up overstimulating you, Dean,” Castiel pressed a kiss to his temple. Dean shook his head with another whine. When Castiel experimentally pushed in, he somehow managed to go even more pliant, opening his mouth in a silent moan.

“Just… will you let us take care of you if we cum?” Cas attempted. Dean nodded.   
  


“You’re a stubborn bastard,” Cas said tenderly, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck, “Are you sure it’s not too much?”

“Quick,” Dean mumbled. Castiel nodded, slowly pushing in as far as he could go. He sped up quickly, chasing orgasm and letting one of Dean’s legs fall. Cas came first, crying out and squeezing Dean’s hand. Castiel followed soon after, pulling out. Dean was breathing hard, smiling wide with his eyes shut. Cas laid him down, immediately grabbing a cloth and cleaning him up. When he was done, he tucked him in and grabbed him a bottle of water. He sat Dean up to drink, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“You did so good. So perfect,” Cas rubbed his shoulder. Dean made a small noise, dozing off a bit where he sat. Castiel sat beside him, gently running his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean leaned into the touch for a moment before Cas laid him down, tucking him in and kissing him softly. Dean was already out.

“He’ll be okay,” Cas said, “You can head out if you want.”

Castiel hesitated, “Can… could I stay? I can watch over him, I know you need to sleep too.”

Cas smiled a bit, “Yeah, of course. Go get dressed,” Cas wiped himself down before throwing his underwear back on. He laid beside Dean, crawling under the covers and wrapping an arm around him. Everyone in the camp was well aware of their fling, and they’d stopped bothering with hiding it. Cas was completely down from his high, but he didn’t mind. He looked over at Castiel, seeing he was just about fully clothed.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled.

“For what?”

“You made Dean really happy. It… I mean,” he laughed a bit, “It might not really seem like a happiness thing, but… just trust me.”

Castiel looked at them for a long moment.

“You still love him,” he said. Cas gave a guilty smile.

“Well, that’s one way to catch a guy with his post nut clarity. Yeah, I do,” he said, holding Dean close.

“I’m guessing he thinks you don’t love him anymore?”

“Brief topic mid fuck. I mentioned I used to, didn’t anymore. It was a lie.”

Castiel faltered, “You should tell him.”

Cas looked over at Dean, a faint smile on his lips.

“I think I might.”

***

The next morning arrived too quickly for anyone’s liking. Cas was up before Dean, and Castiel was already gone. Cas was already too sober, but he figured that checking up on Dean was a priority before getting high.

“Dean, it’s morning,” Cas said, lightly shaking him. Dean groaned and stirred, but didn’t wake up.

“Deeaan,” Cas repeated. Dean weakly pushed him away, and Cas grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers, “Let me see those pretty greens.”

Dean mumbled something incoherent, slowly opening his eyes. Cas smiled.

“Hey,” he said softly.

“Hey,” Dean mumbled. He moved to sit up before whimpering, watching Cas huff out a laugh. He scowled.

“Sore, huh?” Cas asked.

“No shit,” Dean replied, his voice hoarse. Cas coaxed him to drink some water, helping him get underwear on before laying back beside him.

“How about you take a sick day? Chuck can cover for you,” Cas kissed the top of his head. Dean nodded, cuddling up to him. He buried his face in Cas’ neck, closing his eyes.

“That sounds nice.”

“I can take care of you,” Cas offered. Dean nodded once more, and Cas could feel the small smile he gave. He faltered for a moment.

“Dean, could I tell you something?” Cas asked. His tone was uncharacteristically serious, and he could feel Dean perk up.

“Always, Cas,” Dean said.

Cas took a moment, holding him a bit tighter.

“I’m in love with you,” he said quietly, barely above a whisper. There was no reaction at first, and Cas could hear his heart thumping in his ears. The room was too silent.

Then there were lips on his, smiling and sleepy.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/keepme_guessing) feel free to dm me whenever!


End file.
